


Seduction Is A Matter Of Point Of View

by shiro_yuu



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: The first time Oikawa decides to give Iwaizumi a lap dance doesn't go as he was planning, but he won't complain.IwaOi Week 2017:Firsts/Unrequited





	Seduction Is A Matter Of Point Of View

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I'm still bitter because I only found out about BoKuroo Week when it was already near the end and that's why there's a unnecessary amount of BoKuroo in this story? I have no idea of what you're talking about.

The bad thing about distance relationship is, in Oikawa’s humble opinion, the distance. It may seem obvious for people outside, but when you first jump into this kind of relationship you think you can deal with distance. “ _Oh, it’ll be just fine_ ”, Oikawa remember himself thinking three years ago, “ _I’ll come home every holiday and we’ll see each other._ ”. If Oikawa Tooru from now could talk with eighteen years old Oikawa he would say that NO, he wouldn’t go home every holiday, he wouldn’t see Iwaizumi as often as both of them want and that he would actually develop a weird paranoia about how Iwaizumi will probably end the relationship because he doesn’t see your white ass every single day and that Iwaizumi will probably find a girl he loves even though Iwaizumi is a hundred percent gay and have no interest in women whatsoever because distance is a bitch and it freaks you out.

Oikawa hates distance relationship.

Oikawa’s living in Tokyo since he graduated on high school three years ago because of the sport scholarship he got on one of the best colleges in the country; he’s currently graduating in history. He lives in the college dorms, sharing room with Kuroo Tetsurou, a fellow from the college volleyball team. Their relationship is great, they barely fight and Kuroo is a cleaning freak, which is great because Oikawa is also one; their room is the cleanest one in the whole dorm complex. But the best part of living with Kuroo is that Kuroo completely understand Oikawa’s needs and is completely fine with going hang out on Bokuto’s room because Iwaizumi’s roommate finally took the hint and got the hell out of their room, giving Oikawa and Iwaizumi a couple hours of privacy via skype. 

Skype talks and, most of all, skype sex aren’t what Oikawa had planned for his relationship with Iwaizumi. Of course he loves to watch and hear Iwaizumi, but if he can’t touch what is the point?! Oikawa is a hundred percent sure he’s just freaking out about this because he couldn’t go home since the last summer vacation one and a half year ago, not even a single time. 

They couldn’t see each other for a whole year because Oikawa has responsibilities both with his college and his team, so his schedule got so busy that he couldn’t make time to go back to Miyagi. Iwaizumi is super understanding with this, he knows that Oikawa is a perfectionist and, even though he of course isn’t truly ok with this, he never complained when Oikawa told him he wouldn’t go home. Since both of them are broke college students and both live in dorms, they always meet in their hometown; and because Oikawa was busy every single time Iwaizumi was free there wasn’t really a reason to Iwaizumi to go all the day down to Tokyo, even with Kuroo and Bokuto affirming that Kuroo would stay on Bokuto’s room through Iwaizumi’s stay.

But now Oikawa can finally go back home for the winter break and even though it’s not as much time as he wants, it’s still something. The thing is, Oikawa is completely paranoiac about Iwaizumi losing interesting on him because of the distance. Part of him says it’s completely irrational, but after one and a half year without seeing each other, this part of him is completely silence while the other part screams at the top of its lungs that yes, Iwaizumi will eventually find someone better that can actually stay by his side and be present on his life and in the moment he finds said person, Iwaizumi will kick Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa will be left under the dead cold rain alone for the rest of his life.

“You’re ridiculous and the one graduating in psychology is Yaku.”, Kuroo says one night when Oikawa voices his concerns. “Let me watch Bill Nye in peace.”

“No, Kuroo! You don’t understand!”, Oikawa whines, crossing the room and sitting on Kuroo’s belly, who is currently lying on Bokuto’s arm. “We don’t see each other it has eighteen months!”

“Which means he’ll be horny as fuck, you have nothing to worry about.”, Kuroo sighs, holding the laptop he’s balancing on his chest.

“I’m not even talking about sex yet!”, Oikawa complains, poking Bokuto’s bare stomach. “Wake up and protect me from your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend.”, Bokuto mumbles sleepy, turning on his side and hiding his face against the side of Kuroo’s head. “Don’t bully him…”

Oikawa can feel Kuroo shivering under his fingers and opens his mouth to comment on this but Kuroo’s deadly glare makes him close his mouth shut. Everyone in the whole college knows about Kuroo’s undeniably crush on Bokuto, EXCEPT Bokuto. Yaku says that Bokuto’s dumbness drives Kuroo into a spiral of meaningless sex with people he never looks at again because he’s searching for something he’ll only have with the object of his true affection; Kuroo denies everything and say he fucks with anyone he wants because he wants to and that Bokuto has nothing with that. So they stay in this weird friendship where everything Bokuto does clearly affect Kuroo but Bokuto is too blind to notice and Kuroo is too shy to say something.

“Anyways.”, Kuroo says, finally closing his laptop and placing it on the ground. “Iwaizumi loves you, there’s no need for you to be freaking out.”

“I know he loves me.”, Oikawa says, turning around on Kuroo’s belly to sit while facing him. “But that doesn’t mean he won’t find someone better.”

“Ok, first… Your fucking bony ass is poking my kidney.”, Kuroo says and Oikawa waves his hand dismissively. “Second, yes. Iwaizumi eventually will find someone better than you, BUT it won’t mean anything because he loves you and this is what matters.”

“You’re so romantic, bro.”, Bokuto mumbles against Kuroo’s ear and Kuroo slap his hip.

“Go back to sleep, what the fuck.”, Kuroo says, his cheeks turning pink.

“What if he loses his interest in me?”, Oikawa asks, playing with the elastic of Bokuto’s short. “I mean, how can he keep interested if the only thing we do is skype sex? Skype sex is nothing more than some fancy masturbation. You said it yourself.”

“Make up for all the skype sex on the next time you see each other.”, Bokuto answers, moving a bit so he can look at Oikawa. “Do something different so he’ll spend the next semester thinking about it.”

“Oh…”, Oikawa blinks a few times, looking at Bokuto as if he’s a genius. “What should I do?!”

“Get out of my belly, that’s what you should do. I swear to god, I’m having a internal bleeding because of your fucking bones.”, Kuroo complains, tapping on Oikawa’s thigh repetitively until Oikawa actually leaves. “Jesus Christ.”

“It’s ok, you won’t have bruises…”, Bokuto says calmly while partially lifting his body to see, pulling Kuroo’s shirt slightly up with his free hand and caressing his happy trail with the pad of his thumb.

“God…”, Kuroo breathes out. “Is that your medical opinion, Dr.?”, he tries to joke but his voice breaks midway.

“Well, to give you a full diagnostic I would have to proceed with further examination.”, Bokuto says, smiling teasingly when he lifts his eyes to Kuroo’s.

“Oikawa.”, Kuroo calls for help and Oikawa blinks awake.

“Oh, right.”, Oikawa nods, sitting down on his own bed. “What should I do?”, he asks and Bokuto tears his eyes from Kuroo’s to look at him. Kuroo hides his face on Bokuto’s biceps and Oikawa wonders if Bokuto is truly as dumb as everyone thinks he is in behalf of Kuroo’s crush.

“I don’t know. Something different from what you normally do.”, Bokuto says thoughtful, still caressing Kuroo’s belly.

“Eighteen months, Bokuto. There’s nothing more left on the “normally do” lane.”, Oikawa says, hugging his pillow.

“This is good, no? It means you can do anything you want and it’ll be a surprise.”, Bokuto says, slowly lifting his hand on Kuroo’s belly, his knuckles brushing against Kuroo’s skin.

“But I need to do something that he’ll remember.”, Oikawa says, watching as Kuroo jumps up from the bed like a cat and walk out of the bedroom mumbling something about going to the bathroom. When he looks back at Bokuto he can see Bokuto calmly smiling to the door and something click inside his head. “You know!”, Oikawa accuses, throwing the pillow on Bokuto’s face.

“Ouch!”, Bokuto startles, because even though the pillow is soft, Oikawa threw it with force. “Of course I know, he isn’t exactly subtle about it, is he?!”

“Do you have any idea of how much you mess with him, you stupid owl?”, Oikawa hisses. Bokuto gives him a completely cynical glare. “Oh my god, you do it on purpose!”

“He doesn’t wanna talk. I don’t wanna force him. So..”, Bokuto shrugs softly.

“So you’re torturing him until he finally breaks?!”, Oikawa asks, incredulous.

“Torturing is a pretty strong action. I prefer to say that I’m riling him up until he decides to do something.”, Bokuto says, not a single bit of regret on his face.

“You can’t be a doctor! You’re too cruel!”, Oikawa exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

“He’s the one fooling around on other people’s bed while he should be on mine, so I don’t see why _I_ am the cruel one.”, Bokuto frowns and Oikawa throws his spare pillow on Bokuto’s face again. “Stop it!”

“What are you two doing?”, Kuroo asks when he opens the door, frowning.

“Bokuto is an idiot!”, Oikawa says.

“Oikawa is a meanie!”, Bokuto says at the same time.

“I, definitively, don’t wanna know about it.”, Kuroo says, walking back his bed to grab his laptop on the ground and put it back on the table where it belongs.

“Give back my pillows.”, Oikawa asks and Bokuto throws it back, putting some extra force on it.

“You two are ridiculous.”, Kuroo sighs, slipping back into his bed. “Did you decide on what to do about Iwaizumi?”

“No.”, Oikawa sighs. “But I’ll figure out something before the holidays.”

-

“I can’t believe we all thought he was innocent!”, Oikawa complains.

“Well, he’s the second best student on the medical school, I can’t believe you all thought he was stupid.”, Iwaizumi answers and Oikawa watch him put his shirt back.

“Don’t put your clothes back…”, Oikawa complains, rolling around his bed to grab his blanket and wrap it around himself. “We thought he was naive. I need to do something.”

“It’s snowing here in Miyagi, Tooru.”, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but his annoyance had being replaced by fondness years ago. “Tell Kuroo.”

“God, I need to remember this, it’s not that cold down here.”, Oikawa says. “I can’t. Kuroo won’t believe me. He’ll think I’m trying to make him confess…. Which I’ve been trying for the past year.”

“It’s not that bad yet, but still cold.”, Iwaizumi says, grabbing his text book. “So there’s nothing you can do.”

“I can’t just sit back and watch!”, Oikawa frowns, grabbing his phone to scroll through his social medias. 

“Yes, you can and you should.”, Iwaizumi sighs, but he doesn’t put much effort on it because he knows it’s a lost battle already.

“If Kuroo just… Oh.”, Oikawa blinks, stopping what he’s doing when he finds a really interesting GIF on Tumblr. “Oh!”, he repeats, lying down on his bed again to minimize Iwaizumi’s window and open a new tab.

“Should I ask?”, Iwaizumi asks, looking at Oikawa from over his book, but Oikawa is already too engaged on whatever he’s searching. “I shouldn’t ask.”, he figures, resuming on reading.

-

Oikawa spends the next week researching and building up a plan that will solve his problem and probably push Kuroo to the right direction. But for his plan to work he needs a specific situation that takes almost two weeks to happen. It’s only on the last week before the holidays that Oikawa manages to find both Kuroo and Bokuto inside his and Kuroo’s bedroom, completely alone and relaxed.

“Kuroo, I need your help!”, Oikawa says as soon as he opens the door and see his two teammates on Kuroo’s bed watching something on Netflix.

“What’s your problem with me watching Bill Nye, Jesus Christ.”, Kuroo complains, but closes his laptop anyways. “What do you want?”

“I want you to teach me how to do a lap dance.”, Oikawa simply says, sitting on his bed with a big smile on his lips.

“What…”, Kuroo blinks slowly.

“Yeah! Think about it! If I give Iwaizumi a lap dance, he won’t lose his interest.”, Oikawa explains, because he thought a lot about it and he’s sure of what he’s doing. 

“I won’t teach you to do a lap dance, what the hell.”, Kuroo frowns, opening his laptop again.

“You don’t know how to do one, bro?”, Bokuto asks, sitting on the mattress to look down at Kuroo. “Aren’t you graduating in dance?”

“First of all, I’m graduating in performing arts. Yes, it includes dance, but it’s not just that.”, Kuroo corrects, typing his password.

“But does that means you don’t know how to do a lap dance?”, Bokuto asks again.

“Of course I know how to do one!”, Kuroo’s frown deepens. “It’s not even that difficult.”

“So teach me!”, Oikawa says excited. “I want something fancy and elegant that will make Iwaizumi think only about me.”

“Sorry, honey, the waltz department is on the 6B.”, Kuroo says.

“I don’t wanna learn how to waltz!”, Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest. “Besides, I want to give Iwaizumi a boner, not to sell my soul to the devil.”

“Do you even have a soul?”, Kuroo asks, arching one eyebrow.

“Tendou isn’t that bad.”, Bokuto defends his roommate, but Kuroo and Oikawa only stare silently at him. “C’mon, he is a good person under all his layers!”

“I won’t ask Mr. Onion-kun for help!”, Oikawa grimaces. “C’mon, Kuroo!”

“But there’s nothing to teach! You just pick a song and let your body follow the song.”, Kuroo explains, sighing. “Put him on a comfortable chair that won’t break and dance on his lap. The name is self-explanatory!”

“Show me.”, Oikawa asks.

“What? No!”, Kuroo shakes his head. “Watch it on YouTube.”

“It’s not the same!”, Oikawa throws his hands in the air. 

“I won’t give you a lap dance!”, Kuroo looks at Oikawa from over his laptop screen.

“Give it to Bokuto, then. I just want to watch.”, Oikawa simply says.

“I-What?!”, Kuroo stutters, looking at Oikawa with wide eyes.

“I wanna see, not feel. I wanna see how you do, so do it on him so I can see.”, Oikawa explains slowly, as if Kuroo is a confused child.

“I’m ok with that.”, Bokuto says and Oikawa grins, because he knows Bokuto never actually saw Kuroo dancing. Bokuto wasn’t on their first party when Kuroo gave Daichi a boner when Suga dared him to, so he doesn’t know and he just bit the bait.

“What the hell…”, Kuroo sighs, feeling defeated. “You two are really ridiculous.”, he says, but gets up. 

“I just wanna learn.”, Oikawa defends himself, gathering his pillows to get comfortable on his bed.

“There’s no mystery, Oikawa.”, Kuroo sighs again, dragging his chair to the middle of the room. “Would you mind?”, he asks Bokuto.

“Of course not, bro.”, Bokuto grins, getting up and sitting down on the chair, completely relaxed.

“Do it for real, I don’t want you holding back just because it’s Bokuto.”, Oikawa frowns, watching as Kuroo opens YouTube and starts to search for a song.

“Is this some kind of weird-ass kink you have?”, Kuroo asks.

“My kink is my boyfriend not losing interest in me.”, Oikawa retorts and both Kuroo and Bokuto snort.

Kuroo opens his mouth to answer, but he decides to not and Oikawa appreciates that Kuroo understands that it’s better to just agree with him instead of arguing. Kuroo finally chooses the music, walking back towards Bokuto, brushing his fingers on Bokuto’s shoulders. “Relax.”, Kuroo asks close to Bokuto’s ear when Bokuto tries to turn his face to look at Kuroo and in that moment Oikawa can see Kuroo switching from his shy and soft normal self to the performance that Oikawa had the pleasure to see just once.

Bokuto follows Kuroo with his eyes as Kuroo walks around him, the music –some sort of gothic rock that Oikawa would expect to hear in a sex scene between vampires – creating an easy ambiance to them to get involved. Kuroo starts on one of Bokuto’s leg, curling his hips slowly as the music starts to rise and Oikawa can see Bokuto’s expression changing as he notices that maybe he had cornered himself in a difficult situation. Kuroo gets up slowly, his upper body making a long wave against Bokuto’s chest before he opens more his legs to totally sit on Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto’s breathe trembles when he feels Kuroo on his lap, Kuroo’s hips curling with the whispered voice of the vocalist, slow and languid. Bokuto’s hand shots up to touch Kuroo’s legs, but he quickly moves his hands away.

Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s hands, placing them on either his sides, making Bokuto’s hands slide down on his body until Bokuto cups his ass. “You can touch.”, Kuroo says, whispered under the music, lifting one of his hands through Bokuto’s arm to the back of his head, sinking his long fingers into soft silver strands. Kuroo’s hips keep moving, curling with the music, grinding down against Bokuto, dragging heavy sighs from Bokuto’s lips. 

When the music hits its slow part, Kuroo squeezes Bokuto’s hair between his fingers, pulling down just enough to force Bokuto to look up, lifting his own body to grind directly over Bokuto’s dick, his body making long and slow waves that begin on his chest and end on his ass. Bokuto tightens his grip on Kuroo’s ass, breathing heavily against Kuroo’s lips every time Kuroo grinds down against his dick. Kuroo lifts his other hand through Bokuto’s arm, painting red lines over Bokuto’s skin with his nails and Bokuto swallows dry. Once the music rises its rhythm again, Kuroo gets back to the normal curl of his hips, up and down Bokuto’s thigh, Bokuto pulling him back closer to his body every time Kuroo slides down. 

Oikawa only remembers to breathe again when the music ends and Kuroo eases himself down on Bokuto’s thighs, breathing a little heavily.

“Wow…”, Oikawa whispers and Kuroo startles a bit, as if awakening.

“Huh..”, Kuroo starts, placing both of his hands on Bokuto’s shoulder to get up. But, Bokuto holds him down by his black thank top. “Kou?”

“Just... Just give me a moment.”, Bokuto asks, touching the base of Kuroo’s neck with his forehead. 

“Oh, what’s it, Bokuto? Did Kuroo riled you up too much?”, Oikawa asks with a smirk, chuckling when Bokuto shows him the middle finger in a way that Kuroo couldn’t see. “Anyways! That was awesome, Kuroo. But I don’t know if I can move like that.”

“You just need to pick the right song…. And then let your body work alone…”, Kuroo says slowly, his cheeks red and Oikawa can imagine why.

“Hm, the right song…”, Oikawa says thoughtful, but he finally takes pity on Bokuto. “Bokuto, want me to leave?”

“What? Why?”, Kuroo blinks confused.

“Yeah.”, Bokuto answers and Oikawa chuckles, getting up from his bed to walk to the door.

“Koutaro!”, Kuroo exclaims and the last thing Oikawa can see is Bokuto getting up from the chair with Kuroo on his arms.

-

The travel from Tokyo to Sendai is boring if you had made it enough time to know the landscape by memory. It’s not that Oikawa isn’t excited for being traveling back to his hometown, but three hours of sit on a train doing nothing or freezing in a train station isn’t the best thing to do. 

When Oikawa finally sees the lights of the city, he finally allows himself to feel excited. It’s early in the morning and he knows everyone is sleeping at home, so he didn’t called. It’s Sendai, his hometown, the place he knows like the palm of his hand, he can go alone from the train station to his home; he doesn’t need to bother people.

It’s freezing cold outside when Oikawa steps out of the train. Even inside the station Oikawa needs to stop to grab a warmer coat inside his backpack; maybe he got unused to the cold on the north part of the country. 

Oikawa is walking to outside the station, texting Kuroo to say that he arrived safely, when he bumps against someone. “Oh my god, I’m sorry!”, he quickly bows, lifting his eyes to see the person whom he had bumped into. “IWA-CHAN!”, Oikawa chirps happily when he sees Iwaizumi, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“Hey, hey. Calm down.”, Iwaizumi chuckles, hugging Oikawa back and caressing his hair. “Hi to you too.”

“What are you doing here?”, Oikawa asks, snuggling against Iwaizumi’s warm body. “I haven’t told anyone at what hour I would arrive here…”

“You have a pretty nice roommate.”, Iwaizumi says, caressing Oikawa’s bang backwards. “Kuroo told me when you would arrive and the number of your train.”

“Oh, he’s just happy because now he’s dating.”, Oikawa laughs, following Iwaizumi to outside the station. “I thought you wouldn’t get here until tomorrow.”

“So he and Bokuto finally got together?”, Iwaizumi asks as he leads Oikawa to the bus stop.”I decided to come earlier. We don’t see each other it has so long, I can postpone my essay for one extra day with you.”

“Yeah, last week. Let’s say that Bokuto’s self-control has a limit and Kuroo kicked this limit with two feet on its chest.”, Oikawa chuckles. “Awn, Iwa-chan.”, he sighs softly, leaning against Iwaizumi’s arm, “I missed you too.”

“Oh, is that so?”, Iwaizumi asks, pulling Oikawa closer. “Mom and dad will go to my aunt’s house tomorrow, want to have a sleepover?”

“Hmhm.”, Oikawa nods, “Of course I helped because I’m an amazing friend”. They get into the bus, walking to the back seats once they paid for the ticket. “Just us or will we gonna call Mattsun and Makki?”

“You’re so full of himself.”, Iwaizumi snorts, looping his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “Just the two of us. We can call Dread and Horror after Christmas.”

“I wanna kiss you so badly.”, Oikawa suddenly whispers and grins when he sees Iwaizumi’s cheeks getting pink. “Awn, Iwa-chan, don’t be shy.”

“Shut up.”, Iwaizumi mumbles, hugging him tightly as if to make him stop talking.

“Make me.”, Oikawa chuckles, holding onto Iwaizumi’s shirt with one of his hands while caressing his thigh with the other. 

“You're terrible.”, Iwaizumi mumbles, finally leaning in and stealing a quick peck of Oikawa’s lips. “Wait for us to get home…”

“There'll be people there!”, Oikawa complains, because as much as he wants to be home with his family, it's hard to think about it with Iwaizumi’s warmth against his body.

“They'll be sleeping. And it'll be ok if we just kiss.”, Iwaizumi says softly, caressing Oikawa's shoulder with his thumb. “Tell me about Bokuto and Kuroo.”, he asks.

So Oikawa do, telling him about how after he convinced Kuroo to dance to Bokuto, Bokuto lost his self-control and when Oikawa went back to the room two hours later Kuroo was already sleeping on Bokuto’s chest, purple dots marking every visible surface of his body. When Oikawa asked Bokuto if he didn't think he had been too harsh, Bokuto simply said that people need to know that Kuroo isn't alone anymore; and besides that, Kuroo hadn't complained. The dorm almost threw a party on the next morning when people figured out that Bokuto and Kuroo were finally together, but apparently people from other courses weren't so fond of the fact that Kuroo wasn't available anymore.

When they finally arrive at Oikawa's house, he can feel his own heartbeat rising, because Iwaizumi had promised they would kiss once they were inside his house. Of course that Oikawa wants to do more than just kiss Iwaizumi, but he knows that for now he'll have to be happy with what he has. So he silently enters the house, giving Iwaizumi space to do the same and they take off their shoes at the genkan before walking upstairs to Oikawa's room.

The house is dead silent since it's so early that Oikawa's parents are still asleep. So they walk on the tip of their feet to Oikawa's bedroom at the end of the hall of the second floor, Oikawa carefully opening the door in the magic way that avoids it to creak he learned years ago. With one last look at the hall, Iwaizumi and Oikawa enter the bedroom, Oikawa carefully locking the door to avoid any surprises; it's not like his parents don't know about his relationship with Iwaizumi, but that doesn't mean that Oikawa wants them to catch them kissing or anything else.

As soon as Oikawa locks the door, Iwaizumi turns him around and kisses him, not even giving Oikawa time to say anything. Oikawa chuckles against Iwaizumi's lips, pulling him closer by his jacket and kissing him back. He missed it. Oikawa missed being able to touch Iwaizumi, to kiss him, to feel his warmth and his body against his own. Oikawa really missed Iwaizumi.

“Let me turn on the heater…”, Oikawa whispers against Iwaizumi's lips, but not making any move to step away from Iwaizumi's embrace. 

“Alright.”, Iwaizumi nods, but doesn't let Oikawa go.

They kiss again, hugging each other so close that there's barely no distance between them. Eighteen months prove to be too long for them, because now that they finally are together, they can't keep their hands or lips away from each other. 

Eventually Oikawa goes turn on the heater, but just because it's really cold inside the bedroom. They lie down on Oikawa's bed, snuggling under the blankets. Since neither of them had slept much on the night before, it doesn't take long for them to actually fall asleep, enjoying the warmth of their hug.

-

Oikawa loves to be with his family, so spend the day with them is an easy task. His sister and Takeru come to visit and they all have lunch together. He updates his family about how he's doing in college, telling them stories of what he had done with his friends and team. His mother worries about his knee a lot, but Oikawa is taking care of it with a doctor and his coach makes him do physiotherapy every week to make sure that his knee is alright; also his teammates are pretty understanding when he is a bit off because of his knee.

Iwaizumi stays with them the whole day, because Iwaizumi is basically family. They have known each other since they were little kids, and even though the firsts reactions about their relationship hadn't been good, it didn't took long to both of their families to accept. Iwaizumi's mother usually says that she feels better knowing the man her son is together as well as she knows Oikawa. 

-

“Mom, I’m going to Hajime’s house.”, Oikawa says to inside of his house, already putting on his shoes.

“Will you come back today?”, his mother asks from the kitchen.

Oikawa opens the door just to see how bad is the weather. “No, I’ll sleep there.”, he answer, opening the closet by the door to grab a warmer coat.

“If you wait twenty minutes your dad will be back and he can give you a ride.”, Mrs. Oikawa says, walking to the front door.

“Nah, I’m fine. It’s not that far, anyways.”, Oikawa smiles, leaning down to kiss his mother’s cheek. “I’ll text you once I’m there, alright?”

“Ok. Behave, you two.”, Mrs. Iwaizumi smiles, watching as Oikawa jogs down their house front yard and starts to walk down the street.

Oikawa makes the well known path from his house to Iwaizumi’s considerably quick, because it’s cold as hell and he is the only crazy person outside. Maybe he should have waited for his father to come home. 

Twenty minutes later Oikawa is knocking at Iwaizumi’s front door, his lips trembling because he had forgotten to grab a scarf before going out.Iwaizumi opens the door himself, rolling his eyes when he sees Oikawa shivering in front of him. 

“I can’t believe you walked all the way down here only in a light jacket.”, Iwaizumi sighs, giving Oikawa some space to enter the warm house.

“I thought it would be ok.”, Oikawa mumbles, toeing off his shoes before quickly turning around and hugging Iwaizumi, hiding his cold face on Iwaizumi’s warm neck.

“God, you’re freezing, Tooru.”, Iwaizumi sighs, locking the door behind him before hugging Oikawa, caressing his back up and down slowly. “C’mon, I’ll make you something warm to drink.”

“Your parents left already?”, Oikawa asks, following Iwaizumi to the kitchen when they break the hug.

“Yeah, mom didn’t want to risk getting caught in a blizzard.”, Iwaizumi explains, opening the cabinets to grab chocolate powder and then grabbing the milk in the fridge.

“They’re going to visit that aunt that lives in the mountain?”, Oikawa asks, sitting down on a chair, watching as Iwaizumi starts to do the hot chocolate.

“Yep. She was complaining that I decided to not go, but my dad said I needed some time with my boyfriend.”, Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa feels his cheeks warming.

“Do your dad knows what your boyfriend is planning on doing with you?”, Oikawa asks, trying to come out as flirty, but is he as bad in flirting as he is good in volleyball.

“I’m sure he can imagine.”, Iwaizumi says, placing the mug with hot chocolate in front of Oikawa, dropping a handful of marshmallows inside.

“Ah!”, Oikawa smiles happily, holding the mug with both of his hands to warm it up. “Come here…”, he asks softly and Iwaizumi leans over the counter.

“Hm?”, Iwaizumi asks, his lips brushing against Oikawa’s and Oikawa steals a soft peck from his lips. “Just that?”

“For now…”, Oikawa smiles, turning his attention back to his hot chocolate.

Iwaizumi hums in agreement, sitting down on a chair so they can chat while Oikawa warms up. Even though they talk with each other on daily basis, there’s still a lot of things that they can’t talk by skype or any other kind of online messenger; there are things you need to be facing the person to talk about. So they talk a lot, both because they have a lot to say but also because they miss each other voice, they miss the warmth that is to talk while holding hands. 

Eventually they get up from the kitchen, walking up the stairs to Iwaizumi’s bedroom. It’s warm because Iwaizumi left the heater on, and Oikawa finally takes off his jacket. Oikawa knows that probably now is a good time to initiates his plan, but he doesn’t exactly knows how. He checks Kuroo’s list on his phone again.

“ _Nice music._  
Be comfortable.  
Strong chair.  
Just move your body.  
He doesn’t get laid it has 18 months, he’ll like anything you do, so just have fun.  
HAVE.FUN.”

“You ok?”, Iwaizumi asks, because Oikawa is on the corner of the bedroom, reading something on his phone while chewing down on his bottom lip.

“Huh? What?”, Oikawa blinks a few times, looking up at Iwaizumi. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just… Well, I have something for you.”

“You do?”, Iwaizumi asks curiously and Oikawa nods.

“I mean… I can’t promise it’ll be good, though… i just know the theory.”, Oikawa says, lifting his shoulders.

“What?”, Iwaizumi frowns, confused. He watches as Oikawa drags the chair to the middle of the room.

“Can you sit?”, Oikawa asks, passing his hand on his own thighs, trying to dry the sweat on his palms on the jeans.

“Ok…”, Iwaizumi says slowly, still trying to understand, but he sits where Oikawa asks him to. “Babe, you ok?”, he asks, looking at Oikawa from over his shoulder, watching as Oikawa connects his phone to the speakers.

“Yeah, yeah.”, Oikawa nods, searching for the playlist he spent almost an entire week preparing. “Just relax.”

“You don’t seem relaxed at all, Tooru.”, Iwaizumi points out, and Oikawa sighs because he truly isn’t. “What’s happening?”

“I asked Kuroo to teach me how to give you a lap dance…”, Oikawa mumbles, so low that Iwaizumi barely listens. He is happy that he isn’t facing Iwaizumi, because his cheeks feel warm and he knows he’s all red.

“Oh, you did?”, Iwaizumi smiles softly, because he knows that this isn’t something Oikawa would usually do.

“Yeah. I mean, I asked to see how he does so I could learn…”, Oikawa says sheepishly, walking to Iwaizumi, placing his hands on both of Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “But I’m not sure if I learned something.”

“It’s ok… Just relax.”, Iwaizumi says, caressing Oikawa’s hand calmly. “Why don’t you turn off the lights?”

“That’s a good idea.”, Oikawa nods, walking to the wall and turning off the lights, the lampshade on Iwaizumi’s desk providing a warm yellowish lighting, throwing the bedroom into a cozier atmosphere. “Shit, I didn’t asked Kuroo if I was supposed to take my clothes off.”, he whispers to himself and Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Tooru.”, he calls, holding his hand back from over his shoulder. “Come here.”

Oikawa sighs, walking to Iwaizumi and holding his hand. Iwaizumi slowly makes Oikawa walks around until they are facing each other. Oikawa sighs softly when Iwaizumi kisses his knuckles, lifting his free hand to sink his fingers on Iwaizumi’s short hair, caressing Iwaizumi’s scalps slowly with his fingernails. Iwaizumi touches Oikawa’s knee with his fingertips, lifting his hand slowly through Oikawa’s thigh to his hip and then to his waist, pulling him closer by that. Oikawa has to open his legs in order to get closer to Iwaizumi, ending up sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Relax…”, Iwaizumi whispers softly, kissing Oikawa’s neck right under his jaw line. “Just follow the music…”, he instructs.

Oikawa sighs with the slow kisses Iwaizumi is spreading on his neck, nodding lightly to start to move his body a little. Oikawa doesn’t dance, like ever. He is clumsy and his body isn’t made of spring like Kuroo’s. He’s good at volleyball and that’s basically it, because aside when he’s playing volleyball his limbs seem to have problems with him, making him look like a giant and uncoordinated noodle. He honestly can’t follow the music since he doesn’t have rhythm enough for it, but Iwaizumi comes to his rescue, looping one strong arm around OIkawa’s hip and helping him to curl his hip, grinding down against Iwaizumi’s lap.

Oikawa knows that he’s not doing this right, he knows that he’s failing completely on the purpose of seducing Iwaizumi in a way that Iwaizumi won’t get interested in anyone else; he can’t even listen to the music under the sound of his own heartbeat. But Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind, too busy painting Oikawa’s neck with soft purple dots. Oikawa sighs heavily, holding onto Iwaizumi’s hair as he feels Iwaizumi’s lips travelling down to his collarbones; Iwaizumi knows how sensitive Oikawa is on that particular area.

“Hajime!”, Oikawa sighs heavily when Iwaizumi bites down a mark on his shoulder right over his collarbone, his hips curling up on Iwaizumi’s lap in a way that makes Iwaizumi sighs and holds Oikawa closer.

The music changes on the background, but neither of them seems to notice, Iwaizumi marking Oikawa’s shoulder again, biting down a little more forceful because there’s a long time since the last time he had the opportunity of marking Oikawa, and Iwaizumi is actually quite possessive.

But slowly Oikawa’s body falls into synchrony with the music playing on the background, his body moving along as he completely forgets everything else that isn’t Iwaizumi’s heavy breathing against his neck. Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi by his neck with one arm, lightly pulling down Iwaizumi’s hair so he can kiss Iwaizumi’s lips, deepening the contact as soon as he can. Iwaizumi holds Oikawa by his hips on either sides, bringing him closer, helping Oikawa to grind down over his half-hard dick. 

“Ah!”, Oikawa exclaims in surprise when Iwaizumi holds him by his thighs and gets up from the chair.

Iwaizumi turns his attention back to Oikawa’s neck as he turns around and sit back in the chair, Oikawa’s back against the back of the chair. It’s a small space, but Iwaizumi is holding his weight on his legs more than sitting on the chair, besides Oikawa is quite skinny. This time, Iwaizumi is the one grinding against Oikawa’s ass, following the rhythm of the music still playing on the background. Oikawa sobs a soft moan, pulling Iwaizumi closer to kiss his lips again.

They are both hard now, grinding down against each other, Oikawa clawing Iwaizumi’s shoulders softly, his body responding automatically at every wave Iwaizumi makes with his own. Their kisses start to become sloppy as their breathing start to falter, the once warm room now becoming too hot, because now they are completely involved into each other.

As they start to slide off of the chair, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by his thighs again and gets up, Oikawa only having a couple of seconds of warning to hold tight onto Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi walks to his bed, carefully placing Oikawa on the mattress and climbing over him. Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi down to a kiss again, his hands sliding down on Iwaizumi’s back just to slid up again but under Iwaizumi’s shirt. Iwaizumi leans back, helping Oikawa to get rid of his shirt and doing the same with Oikawa’s sweater and shirt. 

“Shit, I forgot how hot you are.”, Iwaizumi breathes out, caressing Oikawa’s sides with both of his hands.

“I’m not.”, Oikawa giggles, lifting his hands through Iwaizumi’s chest, painting small red lines over his skin. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”, Iwaizumi smiles, leaning down to kiss Oikawa’s lips again.

Neither of them really has patience now, eighteen months away from each other make them put the delicacies aside for now. They’ll have time to go slow later, but now they need each other, raw and real. So Oikawa doesn’t waste time, sliding a little bit down, just enough to bite and suck onto Iwaizumi’s neck, leaving purple and red marks that will be visible tomorrow. Iwaizumi grinds down against Oikawa’s ass, dragging heavy sighs from Oikawa’s lips while tightening his grip on Oikawa’s hips. 

“Hajime, please.”, Oikawa whispers just under Iwaizumi’s ear. “We can play tomorrow, please.”

“You were the one wanting to dance.”, Iwaizumi whispers, turning his face to nibble softly on Oikawa’s bottom lip. He reaches for his nightstand, opening the drawer to grab the lube and placing it on the top of the pillow.

“Can’t you dance inside me?”, Oikawa whispers, his cheeks reddening because as much as he likes to pretend he’s good at dirty talking, his face completely betrayals him.

“I love when you try to say filthy things.”, Iwaizumi chuckles, but shutting Oikawa up with a kiss before he can answer.

Iwaizumi slides his hands down, opening Oikawa's jeans and pulling down as much as be can, Oikawa lifting his hips to help Iwaizumi. They break the kiss, Iwaizumi sliding his lips down Oikawa's neck so he can finally take off Oikawa's pants and underwear. Oikawa shivers, but makes use of the situation to get rid of Iwaizumi's sweatpants, having the happy surprise of not finding any underwear under the pants.

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi down again, moaning softly when Iwaizumi grinds against him; he can feel how hard Iwaizumi is, and he can't say he isn't in the same situation. Iwaizumi reaches for the lube again, this time to really use it. Oikawa feels his face heating up when Iwaizumi leans away so he can see what he’s doing; it’s not as if it’s their first time, but Oikawa have always been shy when it comes to sex. Iwaizumi opens the bottle cap, pouring some of the lube on his fingers and warming up a bit before guiding his fingers to Oikawa’s entrance to spread the gelatinous liquid against it.

“A-Ah. Cold.”, Oikawa sighs, tensing up a bit.

“Sorry. It’ll get better.”, Iwaizumi promises him, caressing Oikawa’s thigh that is against his hip with his other hand.

Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi proceeds, gently pressing his finger in, carefully because it has a long time since the last time they had done something like this. Oikawa sighs softly, feeling his heartbeat gets faster as Iwaizumi starts to move his finger inside him. Iwaizumi thrust his finger for a few seconds, pressing the second one in when he judges right; this time Oikawa whines softly, but it was nothing more than a small discomfort. So Iwaizumi keeps going with his fingers, massaging carefully because he never wants to hurt his boyfriend. He keeps going as Oikawa starts to make some tiny needy noises, watching as Oikawa closes his eyes and turns his face to the side as he usually does when he starts to feel pleasure.

Iwaizumi keeps caressing Oikawa’s thigh with his free hand, his fingertips softly brushing the oversensitive skin and making Oikawa shivers and sighs. Iwaizumi adds the third finger when he feels that Oikawa is already relaxed enough for it and this time Oikawa grunts lightly because of the pain of the intrusion.

“Sorry…”, Iwaizumi asks again, sliding his hand down through Oikawa’s thigh to caress the curve of his hip.

“It’s ok…”, Oikawa whispers back, covering Iwaizumi’s hand with his own and squeezing it softly.

Iwaizumi takes it as his hint to go on, so he starts to thrust his fingers inside Oikawa again, carefully curling it so it won’t thrust dry. Oikawa starts to relax little by little, soft noises leaving his parted lips as his hip starts to carefully follow Iwaizumi’s moves. Iwaizumi’s eyes travel from oikawa’s face to what he’s doing on Oikawa’s ass, measuring his reactions because he knows Oikawa won’t actually tell him when he’s ready; it’s a side of Oikawa that no one knows, one reserved only to Iwaizumi, the shy one.

Once Iwaizumi sees that Oikawa is completely relaxed, he leans down to kiss Oikawa’s collarbone. “Is it ok if I go in?”, he asks, kissing the junction of Oikawa’s neck and shoulder.

Oikawa doesn’t verbally answers, but he nods, hugging Iwaizumi by his neck and pulling him closer. Figuring that he will have to work like this, Iwaizumi relax his body over Oikawa’s, but without releasing his weight even though he knows that Oikawa can easily hold him. Slowly Iwaizumi slides his fingers out of Oikawa, making him moans lightly and complain at the same time. Iwaizumi chuckles, kissing his way up to Oikawa’s lips while blindly finding the lube and coating his dick with a generous amount of the substance.

It’s an agreement between them on barebacking; they had sit down to talk about it once they decided it was time to start to thinking about doing sexual things, so they took tests after they came into terms that both would prefer doing it bare. So Iwaizumi doesn’t bother with finding a condom, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t even have those. 

Iwaizumi touches his dick against Oikawa’s entrance, opening his eyes to look at Oikawa, only pressing in when Oikawa opens his own eyes and smiles sheepishly at Iwaizumi. He slowly slides into Oikawa, always careful because he knows it’s painfully and he doesn’t want Oikawa to feel more pain than necessary. Oikawa sighs heavily, arching his back a little bit and whining softly as he feels Iwaizumi sliding in, both of them moaning together once Iwaizumi is fully in. They completely stopping moving, both overwhelmed by the sensation of being together after so long. 

They start moving after a few seconds, Iwaizumi curling his hips in slow waves that continue through Oikawa’s body until he moans against Iwaizumi’s lips. He keeps curling his hips against Oikawa’s until he feels that his boyfriend is relaxed enough so he starts to thrusts against him, dragging heavy sighs from Oikawa’s lips.

Iwaizumi starts to speeds up his rhythm as Oikawa starts to relax under him, his moans coming out more and more easily. When he notices that Oikawa is no longer feeling pain, Iwaizumi straightens his posture as to have a steadier base against the mattress so he can thrusts harder and faster against Oikawa, making him archer his back and moan loudly, clawing Iwaizumi’s backs with his short nails.

Oikawa’s moans get lost in the tiny space between their lips, a mix of heavy pants and a range of versions of Iwaizumi’s name. Iwaizumi kisses him here and there, but not enough to block his breathing. Their kisses grow sloppy as Iwaizumi’s rhythm quickens, Oikawa becoming completely unable to kiss back once Iwaizumi finally hits his prostate. Iwaizumi angles his thrusts to hit that specific point as much as possible.

They can feel the climax building up, heating crawling under their skin, their heartbeats as loud as their breaths. 

“Haji-Hajime!”, Oikawa tries to warn, because he can feel himself getting more and more lost in the sensations.

Carefully so he won't hurt Oikawa, Iwaizumi starts to jerk him off, following the thrusts of his hips. Oikawa moans loudly, arching his back and pressing his thighs against Iwaizumi’s sides as the pressure on his belly starts to tightens. It doesn't take long before Oikawa hits his apex, calling half of Iwaizumi's name in a cry.

Iwaizumi isn't far from his peak either, so as Oikawa shots his seed between them, he speeds ups his thrusts, only a few more being necessary before Iwaizumi too reaches his climax.

Iwaizumi leads them through the orgasm, slowly calming down because both of them need. He drops his weight on top of Oikawa when Oikawa pulls him down, hiding his face on the crook of Oikawa's neck and breathing hard into his scent. 

Oikawa lies useless in bed, loosely hugging Iwaizumi, soft moans still coming out from his lips. He's feeling light, his body hurts but it's not bad, the weight of Iwaizumi on his chest being comfortable and making him feel sleepy.

It takes a while for them to calm down but slowly their breaths come back to normal, Iwaizumi finally sliding out of Oikawa and after Oikawa whining softly about being sticky, they get up to take a shower together.

Being both quite big, showering together never is easy, but they had managed to find their own way through the years. Quicker than expected, they are already downstairs in the kitchen making something to eat. As much as both of them are sleepy and wanting to rest, they got used to not falling asleep right away because they never have too much time together. 

They watch a movie in the living room while eating something, cuddling on the couch because it's cold outside. It's already late at night when they finally get up to go to bed, brushing their teeth and gathering all the blankets Iwaizumi has because Oikawa doesn't deal well with cold.

“I'm sorry for the lap dance…”, Oikawa mumbles against Iwaizumi's hair, feeling his face heating up a little.

“What? Why?”,Iwaizumi frowns, his hand under Oikawa's shirt, caressing his back.

“It was supposed to be hot so I could seduce you and you wouldn't lose your interest in me”, Oikawa explains and he can't help but feel a little frustrated because of what happened. “Kuroo makes it seems so easy.”

“Ok, first. You're an idiot. I won't lose interest on you, you dumbass, if not I'm just having more and more because distance is freaking me out.”, Iwaizumi says, leaning back a bit so he can look at Oikawa's face. “But also, it was hot. Like, a lot. I've never seen Kuroo dancing, but I'm sure he wasn't as good as he is today when he started. You'll get better.”

“You want me to do this again}”, Oikawa asks, blinking surprised.

“If I want you grinding down on my lap with a nice music in the background? You can bet I do.”, Iwaizumi smiles easily and Oikawa leans down to kiss him.

 

It's not like all of Oikawa's insecurities are over and the he had stopped thinking that Iwaizumi will eventually lose his interest and find someone else better, but at least now he knows he can fight too and this is way better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Some questions you may have:
> 
> **Shiro, how can it be canon compliant if Bokuto is so different?**
> 
> - _He's 20 already, he grew up._
> 
> **What was the music Kuroo danced?**
> 
> - _Kuroo danced to Deftone's Change from Queen of Damned because he's a vampire bitch, let him live. (Yes, I know the lyrics, but focus on the rhythm.)_
> 
> **And Oikawa?**
> 
> - _Oikawa used Rihanna's playlist on youtube, he was too nervous to build a playlist by himself._
> 
> **Why is Oikawa's part so awkward to read?**
> 
> - _Because he's nervous as fuck, it's written to be awkward._
> 
> If you have any other question, I would love to hear!  
> As always, reach me out on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com) if you want!  
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
